Stargate: Kids Next Door
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: The Kids Next Door unearth a device made by aliens that one of the U.S. military's most kept secrets. Cover image rightfully belongs to michpirate from Deviantart. I hope he/she doesn't mind if I use it. I decided to write this because I wondered what kind of story a Stargate/KND crossover would turn out. Plus, I'm new here.
1. Introduction

If you are reading this, that means you have joined the KND's most super secret program. The program is about a special device that did not come from Earth. This device is called a Stargate. The Stargate is a giant dark-grey ring that looks like it is made of stone. It has red-orange lights called chevrons that lock onto glyphs that help find the address for your destination. When reading this, you will learn the truth of what happened to a certain operative that you must keep secret and you'll learn how the Stargate works and what it does.

This program was created to compete against the adults since they have already gone past the limit for space travel that KND scientist were trying to complete for years on end. All attempts failed. With this program, you will join a team and you and your team will use the Stargate to travel and explore parts of space that the adults haven't been too at all. The following that you'll read is a brief history of how the KND discovered the Stargate.

Okay, good luck.

-Abigail Lincoln, a.k.a. Numbuh 5.


	2. Discovery of the Stargate

Here is where it all started,

It was 5 April, 2008. The day the Stargate was discovered by the KND. The Stargate wasn't originally discovered by the organization. In 1928, a scientist named Dr. Langford uncovered the Stargate near the Egyptian pyramids. His daughter Catherine spent years trying to figure out how the Stargate worked. Then, in 1995, a miracle happened. Langford recruited a homeless scientist named Dr. Daniel Jackson. Jackson was always called a fool because of his theory of the Egyptian pyramids made by aliens. Dr. Jackson figured out how to work the Stargate.

The Stargate can create a stable wormhole that connects to a another Stargate. The Stargate is used to travel the galaxy. Stargate travel is quicker than spaceship travel. How we learned of this information is what you'll read at the end of this.

The last three months have been hard for sector V. It hasn't been long since our beloved leader, Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh One, left us to join the Galactic Kids Next Door. Since, this was kept secret by the team and KND science nerds, global presumed Numbuh One dead. The science nerds and sector V where brought into questioning because of Nigel's disappearance.

Since it was believed that Nigel fell into the giant toilet with the Delightful Children, they believed the Delightful Children killed Numbuh One. The fight against adulthood became full blown war. The first time ever in the seventh age of KND, there were casualties. One time on the moonbase, Sticky Beard invaded. Instead of giant gum balls, the pirate used real cannon balls. Several moonbase crewmembers and one member of sector N that I don't even know about were killed in the attack.

The KND later got their revenge. Global command ordered an attack on an adult super secret meeting. Several adults went into shock and later died after an explosion. Some adults later surrendered and other adults laid low.

Then, it was 5 April, 2008. Sector V was still recovering from losing Numbuh One, we were test flying Numbuh Two's new unnamed aircraft. The aircraft was a giant merchant ship with rocket boosters. We were flying over the Artic circle. While Numbuh Two was at the controls and Numbuhs Three and Four were playing a game of monopoly. I just looked out the window in boredom. I was thinking of Numbuh One, he is having adventures in space and yet it's the same old damn thing for us.

Just then, came the moment that would change the Kids Next Door forever. I heard a beeping noise that was coming from the controls.

"Numbuh Two..." I snapped. "What the hell is that?!"

"I added a metal detector to the ship's censors." Numbuh Two responded. "It's picking up a disturbance. It's coming from the ice below."

Me and Numbuh Two realized that wasn't the Artic prison nor the Artic base.

I ordered, "Land the ship, Numbuh Two!"

"On it, Numbuh Five!" responded Numbuh Two.

As the ship was landing, Me, Numbuhs 3 and 4 got pick-axes. Put on our coats and ran towards the door. We lowered a ramp and ran out. We froze at was in front of us.

"Oh my god!" I thought.


	3. The First Activation

It was the Stargate. It was buried in ice with icicles hanging on it. That was the moment that would change the KND.

"This is Numbuh Five to Moon-base, We found some-thin'."

I had just made a call to moon-base about what we found, after that, we just stood frozen in front of the Stargate. At that time, we didn't know what it was or what it does.

"Numbuh Two!" I snapped. "Get out here NOW!"

"Okay!" Numbuh Two responded in an irritated mode as he zips up his coat and walks down the ramp with a pick-axe his hand.

"Why are you guys just standing…?" He pauses and then yells, "Holy crap, what the hell is that?!"

"We don't know?" I responded. "We just found it."

All four of us just stood there staring at the giant ring. It wasn't long until global command arrived. A group lead by Numbuh 78 came and froze as well to the sight of the device.

"What is that?!" Numbuh 78 demanded.

"We don't know." I responded. "I just found it."

We started to drill the thing out of the ice, we were careful enough to not damage it. Loading the Stargate onto the moon-base ship was hard. The device was very heavy and we had to use ropes to pull the Stargate into the ship before we left. Once on-board, my arms were numb and Numbuh Two fainted. The ship moved at slow speed due to extra weight. Science nerds were eager to find out what we found. Personnel just starred at the Stargate, until Numbuh Sixty ordered to move it to the command center.

Numbuh Three-Sixty Two walked in, she took a good look at the Stargate.

"Is this a portal?" She asked.

"It could be..." Numbuh Four responded. "...who knows, it could have been made by Egyptians."

"Numbuh Four could be right." Numbuh Two continued. "It looks very old, and the writing on that thing looks like Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Wait a minute?" I interrupted. "That writing resembles constellations."

"She's right!" Numbuh Three-Sixty Two snapped. "One of them looks like Orion."

"What's Orion?" Numbuh Three asked.

Numbuh 65.3 was playing with his computer as usually until his face lit up with surprise. His screen went black and then said "warning". Just then, the Stargate started to spin. It was spinning to the right. Everybody turned around with eyes wide open. It stopped spinning. One of the chevrons moved down, covering one of the symbols. We later learned that means to lock. It started to spin again. But this time, in the opposite direction. It kept doing so for about a minute. Then, it stopped and a fist made of water popped out of the Stargate, making a "kawoosh" noise. The fist of water popped back in and then, in the back of the Stargate, was an inside-out whirlpool. Everybody just stood in shock.


End file.
